Love Story with Complications
by JustPickOne
Summary: The game between House and cuddy continues. I do not own anything except my imagination
1. The Genius Has to Go

The Genius Has to Go

"But..", she tried to argue again. She was sitting in front of the twelve severe doctors like it was a jury that had just sentenced her to eternal misery.  
"Our decision is final, Dr Cuddy", said the Head of the Board.  
"But, I could...", nobody seemed to listen to her. She felt desperate.  
"Dr Cuddy, we can vote about your discharge too, if you want us to", he said without any feelings in his voice. "We were patient for ages, but he does not even try to tolerate any rules, not even you. That was his final deed of a mistake. He has a one month grace period starting today. And now, if you excuse me..." He stood up and walked out.  
All the Board members left the room one by one, some of them watched her with a kind of pity as she stayed there. She stared at her papers knowing that everything is over. She wasn't prepared for this. When two days ago, after that accident with the MRI machine, the Board decided to have a sudden meeting, she knew it will be about his deeds. She knew that Walker hated Hose an wanted to 'get rid of him' from the first second after he was elected as the Head of the Board. He also argued against House last year when he got back his licence after the rehabilitation in Mayfield. But she thought she can assure the members, well, at least some of them, that the hospital needed his work. She made lists of his successes with patients, even tried to get some recommendations from some of the influential people he treated, but nothing was good enough in comparison with the substantial losses he made all the time. Walker had all the aces in his hands and she seemed to get the worst cards ever. "Dammit. What they are thinking!? He is the best doctor of this hospital.", she cried out. She knew that two broken MRI machines and a nearly dead patient in a week was a good reason for his discharge, but still, he was House. He always destroyed the hospital's property. She had many argues about these things with him, all of them ended with her cry-out of "You are fired", but none of them actually resulted his discharge. In most of the cases he was right in his decisions. He cured most of his patients even if any other doctors failed to diagnose them. He really was the best doctor at PPTH. But now, he also was the one who had to leave the hospital in four weeks time. "What will I do now?", she sighed.  
At that moment the door of the conference room opened and James Wilson, Head of Oncology entered.  
"What's the matter? What is it that you should do something about?", he asked. She opened her mouth, but no voice could come out of it, so she closed it again, and her eyes too.  
"Is it about Hose again?", he asked, though he knew the answer from her look. She remained silent. He gave her a second and tried to start the conversation again. "Um. Your assistant told me you are at a Board meeting, when I was looking for you at your office. I waited for you outside, but when all the members came out and you didn't, I thought that something must be wrong. What did he do this time?"  
"He is fired", she said. "They said they had enough of his demolition and all the mess he makes. They think that the hospital wins more with his discharge than it loses by it." She nearly cried. "I tried everything I could. Nothing can convince Walker. He decided to fire House this time and as the Head of the Board he could make nearly all members to vote against him."  
"When?", he asked.  
"A month from now." He can not say anything for a moment. She stood up with a sigh and said "I have to tell him."  
"Sorry. If I can help in anything..." She stopped for a moment.  
"Thank you, Wilson", she said not even looking at Wilson, then she walked through the door slowly. But not even her slow steps could lengthen much the time she had before reaching her office. She flopped down her chair, took a deep breath and reached for the receiver.

Gregory House sat in his office playing with his huge tennis ball when a message popped up at his screen. It said he got a new e-mail. Normally, it was Cameron who would answer his mails, but since she left half a year ago, House had to read this e-mails himself. He missed the girl especially for that. He opened the message and stared at the sender field. After he sent Stacy back to her husband, Mark Warner, nearly four years ago, he hadn't got any message, mail, text or call from the lawyer. He thought she realised that Mark is the one for her and she finally became happy with him. He had to believe it. He send her away though he loved her, because he knew he would mess it up sooner or later and he was not ready for another disappointment. It was hard to live without her for a while, but after some time he got used to it. And after some certain events started two years ago, he realised that there is someone who he can love even more than Stacy. Of course he didn't really tell this anyone. Not even himself. Putting those feelings into words would make them reality and, as she was with another man for some more than a year now, it would have meant disappointment for him again. After the first shock about the sender he read the e-mail. Than he re-read it twice to be sure what is said.

Dear Greg,  
after these years without you I realised how miserable my life and marriage was. I lied to myself and Mark for a long time, but finally we agreed to finish this comedy of a marriage. We divorced last week and I moved to New York where I opened a new lawyer office with one of my earlier schoolmate. I temporarily lived with her but now I managed to buy an apartment on my own.  
I know, that you may be angry with me, but I want you to know that I really miss you. Always missed you. I'd be pleased if you came to New York and meet me. Maybe we could talk our things over and at least become friends again.  
You can come any time. I will always waiting for you.  
Love,  
Stacy.

After reading the mail four times in row he was sitting there still staring at the monitor, when his phone began to rang. It took him a while to realise what have just happened. He picked up the phone "Yes."  
"House, I need you in my office right now", she sounded weird - maybe a bit sad - he thought.  
"It wasn't me" he started not even knowing what he is talking about.  
"Just come down now", she said and hung up the receiver.  
House looked at the screen again, closed the e-mail and stood up. 'What does she want from me now?' he thought while walking toward the elevator. He didn't recognised that his only friend was watching him from his office. Wilson sighed and looked back at the file he was reading.

He entered her office without knocking as always. He was a bit confused by Stacy's mail and he didn't recognise that something is wrong with Cuddy, so he started the conversation being as jerk as he is always.  
"So, Cuddles, what can I do for you? Maybe the twins are feeling lonely" he said with a grin on his face. "Of course it is not likely to be lonely while being not alone, but I can tell you, they must be missing some hands to play with. Maybe Lucas is not giving them that much attention they needed."  
"House", she stopped him talking. "You are fired." She sounded miserable.  
He didn't even listened to the rest. 'This is another try to make him do more clinic hours', he thought.  
"I won't." he said making her become confused. "There is no chance to spend more time with those idiot teenagers who don't even have the clue to buy condom before they go to a date. But, as we are here to talk", he continued, "I'm bored, Cuddles. Can you give me a case of some poor dying guy that only my genius mind can solve? Or maybe you yourself and the twins could entertain me a bit." he grinned again.  
She stood up and walked to him. She just looked into his blue eyes enjoying the deepness she found there before talking. He looked down to her and now realised the sadness in the pair of grey eyes. He even saw a teardrop.  
"What's wrong, Cuddy?", he became nervous.  
"It's true, House. You aer fired." she said wanting to hold her tears without any success. "The Board..." she didn't need to finish. He saw everything in her eyes. That he went too far, that she tried everything what was possible, maybe some impossible things too to save his job. And all the pain she felt because of the loss. Her loss. He loved Lisa Cuddy. At that very moment all those feeling came to surface with such intensity he could not resist. He didn't want to see those eyes so sad. He lifted his hand and removed the tear off her face with his finger. He couldn't say a word. They were just staring at each other for some minutes when he said "I..." but he was not able to finish. He found himself staring at her lips. So many feelings, so many desires and sadness were in her eyes that he couldn't look back into them. He knew how many mess he made, how many sadness he caused to her and yet she had that sparkling in her eyes when she looked at him, even when like now she was in pain. He felt all her breaths in the air, smelled her perfume and suddenly wanted to hold her tight. Wanted to apologise for everything he caused. To tell her how he feels for her. But the words betrayed him. And at that very moment, his love decided to act on his own, and without real consciousness he started to lessen the distance in between their lips. Right at the moment of the kiss Cuddy closed her eyes letting all her tears come out.  
After a moment or two, or maybe an eternity, neither of them could tell, their lips parted. House looked into the sad grey eyes one more time and said "I'm sorry." Not waiting for an answer he turned around and walked out of her office.


	2. Proposal

Proposal

_After a moment or two, or maybe an eternity, neither of them could tell, their lips parted. House looked into the sad grey eyes one more time and said "I'm sorry." Not waiting for an answer he turned around and walked out of her office._

James Wilson didn't look up when hearing the door opened and closed again. He knew who the visitor was, as he was the only person who always walked into his office without knocking. 'I will really miss this', he thought waiting for him to start the conversation, but the unexpected silence made him wonder and finally he looked at House. He wanted to ask something like 'What are you doing in my office again?' but then he saw his face. Though he knew about the discharge, the look on House's face was unexpected. He opened his mouth and closed it without a sound. He knew that House should feel miserable, but he also saw some other emotions in his eyes, sadness, maybe.  
The two men were just staring at each other. Neither of them knew what to say.  
"I got a letter from Stacy", he broke the silence. "She have divorced and wants me to visit her. She says she is still in love with me."  
"Wow", Wilson said.  
"And Cuddy told me that the Board is firing me", he continued without the wish for any coherence.  
"Well, I...", Wilson tried to answer.  
"Then I kissed her", he finished his fuzzy sentences.  
"Wow."  
"You are annoying", he cried out.  
"Sorry. But...", Wilson tried to put the thoughts together. "You say that your ex-girlfriend asked you to start it over again. For the third time?"  
"Yes."  
"And your boss, with whom you are in love with", House gave him a flustered look so he had to correct the words, "okay, who you _like_, told you that you lost your job. And you kissed her as an answer?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow."  
"I see I won't get any help from you", House said and turned to leave.  
"Wait." House stopped looking back to his only friend. "What are you doing now?", Wilson asked.  
"That's why I'm here. 'Cause I don't know what to do.", he said somewhat really sadly. "The Board's decision seems to be final", he continued. 'I know it from Cuddy's crying', he thought. He didn't want to tell Wilson how Cuddy reacted to his discharge. 'He will find out anyway', he told to himself.  
"So, you are leaving?"  
"I think so. But don't really know what to do.", he said. He was not a fool to think that any other hospital would give him a chance after he was fired from PPTH. Only Cuddy was so idealistic 'fool', he thought, to think that he can be civilised. 'Well, she was wrong, anyway.'  
"House", he realised where he was and that Wilson was staring at him.  
"I have a lot to do", he said going to the door again.  
"Do you want to come for dinner?", Wilson asked suddenly. "Maybe we can..."  
"Thank you, Wilson", he answered, "but I'd rather be alone now."  
"Just think about it." House walked away without an answer.

Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her office thinking about House's discharge, their relationship and the kiss. 'Coward', she thought, 'You can not do anything but mess up my world.' She felt sad and confused of being sad. 'Why am I feeling this? I have my own life, nothing to do with him any more', she thought. Her phone began to ring. 'Good. I need more complications today', she told to herself recognising the ring tone.  
"Hello", she answered the phone.  
"Hi, Lisa", he said not realising the sadness in her voice, "I was wondering if you had time for a fast lunch with me."  
Silence.  
"Lisa?"  
"Oh, yes", she tried not to sound as confused as she was, "yes, Lucas, this is a great idea. I'll have a lunch break in an hour."  
"All right, meet me at the entrance of the hospital", he said, "I'll bring you somewhere."  
"Sounds good", she said.  
"All right then, see you there in an hour", he hung up the phone.  
She stared at her desk again. 'Maybe it's a makeup lunch', she said to herself recalling the last night at home.

_"Come on, honey, say 'Daddy'", she told to her 18 months daughter, "D.A.D.D.Y".__  
__"It's all right, Lisa", Lucas said, "let her play."__  
__"Mommy", Rachel said.__  
__"Yes, darling?"__  
__"Come play?"__  
__"Of course, I come", Lisa said, "I'll just finish cooking."__  
__"Till that, go and play with Lucas...", she saw Lucas watching, "Daddy", she said with more than necessary stress on the word. At that very moment, she knew it was a mistake. Rachel turned around and ran into her room. 'What shall I do now?', she thought.__  
__"I'll finish cooking, honey", Lucas said, "just go and talk to her."__  
__She knocked on her door and entered. Rachel was sitting on the floor playing with some of her toys.__  
__"Darling, what is the problem?", Lisa asked.__  
__"I want to play with you, Mommy, not with Lucas."__  
__'Why can't she call him Daddy after all?', she wandered, 'she knew nobody else to call Daddy. Maybe she feels something bad about it. Stop, Lisa. What are you thinking? Lucas lives here for more then six months, he is like her dad. But then, what is her problem?'__  
__"But, honey, Luc.. I mean, daddy would like to play with you", she tried.__  
__"He is not my daddy", she cried out.__  
__"But, Rachel...", Lisa didn't understand where she heard this. Not form her, she was sure.__  
__"Annie said, that daddies are mommies' husbands." Oh, the babysitter told her so.__  
__"Darling..."__  
__"Is Lucas your husband, Mommy?", Rachel asked. 'How will she explain it to her?'__  
__"Well, honey, no. Lucas is not my husband", she started, didn't even know how to continue, "but he loves you as he was your daddy."__  
__"But he is not", she said. Lisa realised that in Rachel's mind daddy is someone, who marries mommy and he doesn't have anything to do with blood or genes.__  
__"All right honey," she answered finally, "will you come out to us?" Rachel nodded.__  
__"Okay, we will be waiting for you", she kissed her daughter and stood up to leave when she realised that Lucas was standing at the door. She tried to smile but he didn't smile back.__  
__"Maybe, we should change the babysitter", he said turning around.__  
__"Or maybe we should tell her the truth", Lisa argued.__  
__"What truth?", Lucas became curious, "That I am not her father? Or that you are not her mother either?" He knew it was a stupid thing to tell this, but it just slipped out. Lisa turned angry.__  
__"I AM her mother", she shouted.__  
__"Right", he said, "well, I think it's time for me to go. I will call you tomorrow."__  
__"Lucas..."__  
__"No, Lisa. I have to be alone, thinking", he said. "Good night." He closed the door behind him.__  
__  
_'Maybe it was not a bad idea, that he didn't sell his apartment', she thought. This was the first time that an argument ended with him leaving. She didn't want to let him go, but she didn't do or say anything to make him stay. She realised it just right at this moment. She didn't even know how they really got to the argument. It seemed so stupid now. She sighed and stood up. It was time to meet Lucas.

'Hey', he said kissing her on the cheek. Cuddy noticed that he didn't want to kiss her on the lips, but didn't say anything. 'Maybe, this is the end', she thought. It was the usual story. She always made some mistakes which resulted the man run away from her. She finally got used to it. 'So, let it be', she sighed.  
"Hi, Lucas", she said.  
They went to a really nice place, a French restaurant which Lisa liked and was not too far from the hospital. 'Maybe the place is for to compensate the brake up', she thought. They didn't talk much during the lunch, barely looking at each other. At the end, Lucas payed the bill, and they started to walk back to the hospital.  
"Lisa", he finally broke the silence. 'The moment of truth', she thought. "Lisa, I was thinking about yesterday. All the things you and Rachel told and..."  
"Lucas, I'm..."  
"Please, let me finish", he asked. She remained silent, just nodded. Lucas didn't smile. "I always told you that it's okay if Rachel doesn't call me daddy."  
"Lucas..."  
"Lisa, please. I was confused about my feelings and didn't realised how much it would mean if she did so. And yesterday, when she told that I am not her daddy, I had to think about our relationship.", he stopped for a moment. 'Here we go', she thought. But at that very moment Lucas get a small box out from his packet and started to speak again.  
"I realised, that there is only one way to make all the three of us happy", he smiled now, "Lisa Cuddy. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
She expected butterflies in her stomach and tears in her eyes, but none of them came. She was only surprised. 'Lisa, you have to tell something', she reminded herself.  
"Lucas", she started, "I am... I don't know what to say", she was nervous. "To tell you the truth, after our argument yesterday I expected that you will break up with me, not propose. I wasn't ready for this. I can't answer this question right now. I have to...", there were those tears now.  
"Lisa", ha looked at her confused, but still smiling, "I understand. You don't have to answer right now. You can think about is as long as you need so. I will love you then and I will waiting for you."

She walked alone into the building, didn't know what to do. After a while, she realised that she was walking pointlessly from one corridor to the other. Then she suddenly stopped at a door. She had no clue what she was doing here, but she finally knocked.  
"Come in", a male voice called.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?", she asked.  
James Wilson looked up from his papers. He saw his boss in front of him with a desperate look on her face. 'House, what else did you do?', he thought, though he knew that the kiss itself could cause Cuddy's bad mood. He didn't know what to say, so waited for her to start instead.  
"Lucas asked me to marry him", she finally said after a long silence.  
"Well...", he was even more confused than her if it was possible, "I would congratulate you, but from your look I assume, that the situation is a bit more complicated." She nodded.  
"So, you didn't answer", he guessed.  
"No", she said desperately, "I can't. I mean, I could expect this, I mean the proposal as we are together for a year, but it was even so sudden. I just..."  
"You just thought that somebody else will make a move", he finished her sentence.  
"I...", she could not answer.  
"Cuddy, with all my respect, what did you expected?", he asked, "You told House that he had no chance a year ago. He still has feelings for you, but how did you expect something from him after moving in with Lucas?"  
"I don't know", she said with tears in her eyes, "I just...after that kiss today I..."  
"Hoped that _he_ will propose?" Is sounded rather irrational. 'What was I really expected?' she thought.  
"Maybe I..."  
"And that's why you didn't answer Lucas?", he asked.  
"Maybe, yes", she said, "and the butterflies...", she added.  
"What butterflies?", he started to get lost.  
"Oh", she said, "It's not important."  
"Lisa, if you want my advice", he said, "do not say _yes_ till you don't mean it. Believe me, I have experiences in bad marriages and those seemed to be good marriages in the beginning. Don't do anything that makes you feel miserable just because you think you _have to_ do so. You deserve happiness. And if you feel that is is not by Lucas' side, then you should not marry him."  
"Thank you, Wilson", she told him, "I don't know what I feel now. Maybe it was just too sudden and I only need some more time..."  
"If you think so..."  
"Well...", she never finished the sentence. "Good bye, Wilson." She left the office.  
"Good bye, Cuddy", he didn't know if she heard it.  
'Maybe I should fill an application for Psychiatry', he thought, "With my experiences as a therapist, I will definitely get the job." He stood up with a sigh.

Gregory House was playing with his great tennis ball in his office when Wilson knocked on his door.  
"It's open", he said not turning to him.  
"How are you?", his only friend asked. He wanted to be sure if the news he wanted to tell him won't be too much. He looked miserable. 'It was not a good idea to come here now', he told himself, 'but maybe the fact that Cuddy didn't answer...'  
"What do you want, Wilson", House asked angrily, "I told you I want to be alone."  
"I talked to Cuddy", he said.  
"And?", he asked with some curiosity in his voice.  
"She didn't tell much about your kiss", he didn't know how to tell him, "she talked about, well, something else."  
"What?"  
"Lucas proposed", he tried to get rid of it as soon as possible. House looked at him as he got a hit in his stomach right at the moment.  
"And why do you tell this to me?", he sounded desperate, "You don't expect me to go and congratulate, do you?"  
"She didn't answer". House became excited. 'Maybe... no, that's nonsense. She just needs to think it over like any other woman.'  
"House", Wilson nearly shouted, "she told me she doesn't know what to do. She even referred to something like she was waiting for some move from a _certain someone_", he said. "Maybe you should talk to her."  
"Or maybe you should stop manipulating people", House cried out. "Now, get out of here. I told you I want to be _alone._" Wilson left his office with an 'I should expect this reaction' look on his face.

House left his office some minutes after Wilson. 'I need to talk to her', he thought, 'I must tell her that...' He stopped at Cuddy's office. She sat at her desk. He knocked. When entering the office he saw the surprise on Cuddy's face. He never knocked on her door before.  
"I've heard that you are getting married", _what a pathetic start of a conversation?_  
"I didn't answer yet", she said looking for something in his blue eyes. Anything which she could interpret as confession, or at least as some feeling. Maybe she saw something, but she wasn't sure.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"Why did I not answer?", _come on, House, just tell me to answer him NO.__  
_"Why do you think about answering him no?" Cuddy felt a sudden fear growing inside her chest.  
"Do you suggest me to answer yes?", she asked.  
"Maybe you should", _why am telling you this?_  
"Yes, maybe I should", she wondered.  
"Do you want me to stop you?", _please tell that you do. _Lisa looked at him and saw the challenge in his eyes.  
"Do you want to stop me?" These conversations were always full of their riddles. It was much more a game than a conversation.  
"You told me a year ago that I have no chance", he said with a rather sad voice, "Did you change your mind so sudden?" He walked to her looking directly in her eyes. "Tell me, Lisa. Tell me that you want me to stop you." Cuddy stood up so he can smell her perfume again. He thought he will go crazy by this woman. He desperately wanted to kiss her. Cuddy seemed scared but waiting for him to kiss her.  
"I not gonna kiss you any more if you don't ask me to do so", he broke the silence and grinned.  
"How dare you?", she became really angry now. "How dare you walk in time after time and act as you had the right to make my life miserable?"  
"You are the one in love with me, who fools herself with marrying someone else and doesn't want to give me a chance", he argued, "You live with that jerk, but want me to make confessions?"  
"I live with Lucas, because I love him. And you are much more of a jerk than him", she wanted to cry. "And I will definitely marry him. And there is nothing _you_ can do about it."  
"All right", he said and left her alone. 'Maybe I should think of Stacy's offer', he thought.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

Thank you for reading and reviewing my work. I will consider all your suggestions, but maybe not all of them will appear in the story. In this chapter I put some really House-like U-turns. I really hope that you will like it.

Every suggestions are welcome as always. And I promise I will publish the next chapter asap.

Now, read and enjoy.

* * *

Dreams and Nightmares

After leaving Wilson's office Gregory House went to his own office to think. But every thought in his mind was about Cuddy and that kiss.  
'Why must I make myself even more miserable?', he thought, 'Cuddy technically lives with Lucas for about a year now. She clearly told me, that I have no chance. But maybe I should try again. No! Stop humiliating yourself, House.'  
After an hour or two of thinking about technically nothing he opened Stacy's e-mail again.  
_'Maybe I should think of Stacy's offer', he thought._  
He started to write a reply.

Dear Stacy,

the Board finally decided to get rid of me. I will leave PPTH in a month from now and I am thinking about meeting you in New York, if you still think so.

House

He read the mail twice. It was not much, but Stacy will understand how he felt at that moment. Confused. After sending the e-mail, he decided to go home.

'There is one more thing to do before I leave Princeton', he thought. 'It's time to show her my true feelings and desires. Even if it's useless...'  
He walked in front of Cuddy's office and looked in. Her head lay on her desk. She was sleeping.

The moment was so peaceful that he had to smile. And he was still smiling when he started his car.

Lisa Cuddy suddenly woke up from the very same nightmare she had for two weeks. It held all her emotions, mainly her fears. It always started with some argument with Rachel. She never felt in the dream so, but to think about it, it was a very odd argument. 'How on earth could a 18 month old argue about marriage and fatherhood?'

It seemed really frustrating that her subconscious chose her daughter to argue with herself about something that disturbed her so much, the fact that the girl refused to call Lucas 'Daddy'. Actually they never argued about this stuff neither with Rachel nor with Lucas. But the situation was somehow frustrating to Cuddy. She thought that Rachel must feel something about his mother's doubts about her relationship with Lucas. And this made her doubt.

On the other hand there was the argument with Lucas and the proposal. The proposal started to appear in her dreams four days ago, when she accidentally found the ring in Lucas' bag. She was looking for a piece of paper and the velvet box just shocked her. The nightmare truly described all her feelings about the proposal. She didn't know if she wanted to make their relationship _that_ official. She loved Lucas and loved living with him. She really wanted him to be the part of her life. But marriage... 'if only Rachel could call him Daddy', she thought. It was not an easy decision and she knew that it had not much to do with Rachel's speaking abilities.

And, of course, there were Wilson and House. Actually it was only House though he appeared in her dreams as both. She wasn't sure why she felt so and she didn't want to admit it even to herself, but she felt something 'No, not at all love!' about House.

It was a complete mess and she new that Lucas won't wait too much if he bought the ring. He will ask that frightful question in a few days time. But why was that question so frightful? Why did she feel that it was sudden? Was it really so unexpected? She had make her decision.

House was driving home on the same route as always, but before he reached the house in which his apartment was, he stopped at a small shop. He walked to the windows and just stared at them. He only saw the owner lady of the shop inside. 'I must make my decision', he thought. 'I wanted to do this for ages.' He opened the shop's door.

"Good afternoon, Sir", the lady said, "What can I do for you?"  
"I was here last week", he said. "I had an order. The name is House, Gregory."

The lady went backward and came back with a little box in a while. She gave it to House.

The small velvet box was so comfortable to hold.  
"Do you like it?", the lady asked. House opened the box. It was beautiful.  
"Yes, I'll have it", he said. "And I need a card too."  
"All right, Sir. What can I write on it?"

It took a while for House to answer. He knew that this was maybe one of the most important decisions in his life. He didn't want any mistakes.  
"To the most precious girl in the world", he finally said. The lady started to smile.

Lucas was sitting on the couch in Lisa's 'no, in _their_' living room. He watched Rachel playing on the carpet and played with a small velvet box himself. He was thinking about the perfect situation for a proposal. Lisa was acting strange for four days. 'She surely found the ring', he thought, 'Maybe it was not a good idea to think of marriage.' But he wanted to marry Lisa. And they lived together for a while after all. It was his only desire, to have Lisa and Rachel to be his family. He knew that there was only one problem with this fine illusion. But the problem was now about to leave PPTH maybe Princeton too, he hoped. It was all he wanted now, to get rid of the only person who was standing between him and his dream of happiness, Gregory House. It was only four more weeks to wait. It seemed so long.

'I'll do it today', Lucas decided. 'I won't waste any more time. Four weeks are enough for anything.' And he knew that House will definitely try anything possible, and impossible too, to get his job and Lisa back. He had nothing to loose. House seemed to stop chasing Lisa for a while, but he couldn't be sure if he really gave it up. And Lisa seemed so sad about the discharge. Lucas didn't want to let him any chance to disturb his dreams. 'If he goes away form PPTH, Lisa will finally let herself being happy', he thought.

He initially wanted to propose at Thanksgiving dinner when all the family is together, but now, a romantic night and only the two of them seemed to be a better idea. 'I'll just go into her office and ask her', he thought. 'And after it we can go to some nice place to celebrate. Or just come home to Rachel. And finally we will be a real family.'  
"Annie, I have to go somewhere", he told the nanny. "Can you stay here till nine?"  
"Of course", the nanny said. And Lucas left with his heart full of hope.

House was intentionally going home, but after leaving the little shop he decided to go back to the hospital. 'She should be there', he thought. 'Maybe she is still sleeping in her office.' He began to smile again. He _needed _to see her. He looked at the small velvet box in his hand and stared the car.

When arriving at the hospital, House parked his car at his usual parking place, next to her Lexus. He wondered what he could tell her while walking into the building. He had his cane in one hand and the small box in the other. He can't put it in his pocket. He wanted to feel the touch of the velvet on his fingers.

Lucas stopped his car and got out of it. He looked up and saw light in Lisa's office. 'She is there', he thought. He walked into the building.

Lisa Cuddy heard somebody knocking on her door.  
"Come in", she said.

House put his hand on the door handle. He waited for one more minute and opened the door with a sigh.

She looked at him, surprised. He looked exited. She decided to walk to him. After a minute of silence she looked in his eyes waiting. She really wanted to kiss him now. It was a so passionate moment. But she also knew that he wanted to say something. She didn't want to ruin the play.

House looked down to the small box in his hand. He let his cane fall down and land on the floor with a great bang. He didn't mind. Not now. He opened the box and stared at it. That small velvet box held all his dreams and desires. 'She also should feel this', he told himself. 'She _must_ understand.'

She looked down at his hand at the very moment he opened the small box. She stared at the ring in it. It was so perfect. An unstoppable feeling started to rise in her chest. All his doubts vanished from her heart.

House looked up with an other sigh. Anybody could have read all his feeling form his deep blue eyes now.

She looked up from his hand to his eyes, waiting. She never thought that her office could hold such a romantic atmosphere. Maybe it was not romantic just so deep that she couldn't resist it.

And finally, he made up his mind, got a deep breath and asked her.  
"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"


	4. The Last Case

Thank you for all the reviews and story/author alerts. I am really glad that so much people likes what I write. I consider all your suggestionsand try to use them if they are not against my original storyline.

Please, don't hate me after reading this chapter. I know that you expected something else, but I promise, the story will definitely lead to HUDDY.

So, please, stay with me. Read, Review and enjoy. I try to write as fast as I can.

* * *

The Last Case

_And finally, he made up his mind, got a deep breath and asked her.__  
__"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"_

"Lucas, I'm...", she smiled. "I am so glad. This is beautiful." He smiled back.  
"And your answer is?"  
"Yes. What else could it be?", she said still smiling. She was a bit surprised that the answer was so easy. Yes, she wanted to marry Lucas. She was really sure. She gave him her hand.

_House looked up with an other sigh. Anybody could have read all his feelings form his deep blue eyes now._  
He was standing in his empty office staring at his table. He looked down once more and finally closed the small box. 'It will be perfect', he thought.  
He put the box into his drawer and started to write a letter.

_Dear Lisa,__  
__...__  
__  
_After finishing the letter he put it in an envelope, wrote the name _Lisa Cuddy_ on it and put it into the drawer next to the box. He will give it to her before he leaves, he decided.  
He looked at his watch, it was already seven so he got his cane and walked outside the office. He finally wanted to go home. While walking through the corridor, he noticed Cuddy and Lucas coming out from her office hand in hand. House stopped at the corner. He didn't want to meet them. 'They look happy', he thought.

'Time is really relative', Lucas thought on that _last Monday_. 'Maybe this will be my longest week ever.'

Three weeks past since that romantic and happy moment when Lisa said yes to his proposal. Three weeks of happiness, hope and fear. And as House didn't do anything yes, the fear grew with every second. He was afraid of some bad miracle through which Lisa goes _back _to House. It was a stupid idea since there was nothing to go back to. But he knew that he will only be calm after this week, when House finally leaves PPTH.

He didn't tell Lisa anything about his fears. And as a PE he was good at pretending, so she didn't realise anything. Lisa pretended much worse, but he didn't tell her this either. He saw all the sadness in her eyes day after day. The sadness that hurt him so much he couldn't tell. But he remained silent. He knew that this month will be bad for her. House meant a lot to her after all. But his discharge was necessary for their happiness. Sometimes he thought he could kiss that Walker guy who fired House.

Cuddy woke up even more tired than she was at the former night. She didn't sleep well. Actually she didn't sleep well from the day when the Board decided about House's discharge. She knew that she cannot do anything. She didn't even try. She said yes for Lucas' proposal. This was her decision. She wanted to forget about House, she _really _wanted, but she couldn't.

She knew that Lucas saw her agony, but he didn't tell her anything. He was so patient. He knew that she needed time. But he had to feel happy as she finally decided to stay with him forever. _Forever._ It seemed so long. And this last one month seemed so fast to fly away.

She didn't even meet House since their kiss. She sometimes saw him on the corridor, but never talked to him. She knew that he knew about the proposal, as every nurse was talking about it from the next morning, when one of them saw her ring. She didn't want to hide it. But she didn't want to hurt House either. That's why she decided not to talk to him about the engagement.

She tried to ask Wilson about House and his opinion of her marriage, but Wilson didn't want to tell anything. "If you want _his_ opinion, go and ask _him_", he said. He was right, but Cuddy didn't have the nerve to talk to House.

"Lisa, somebody calls from the hospital", Lucas said.  
"I'll get it", she answered.

"Yes, it's Lisa Cuddy speaking."  
"Dr Cuddy...", a nervous voice came, she was definitely one of the nurses. "Dr Walker... he collapsed in his office... nobody knows what's wrong with him." Cuddy became nervous too.  
"I'm coming", she said.

"Lucas, I have to go to the hospital right now. The Head of the Board collapsed in his office."  
"Shall I give you a lift?"  
"Yes, thanks. I also have to make some calls from the car."

In the car Cuddy started to call the diagnostician team one by one. Most of them were already in the hospital. The last one she called was House. She hoped that they arrive at the hospital till that time, and Lucas won't hear their speech. She didn't want to tell him anything personal, but she was still nervous about talking to House and she knew that Lucas will notice it from her voice. But she had to call House. He was the only one who was able to find out _any _decease. They were sitting in the car at main street fifteen minutes from PPTH in a traffic jam. She had no choice but call House from the car.

"Yes, Mistress. You didn't call me for ages. Missed me so much?", he asked.  
"House, you have a case. Be in my office as soon as possible."  
"As I hear it from the background _music_, you are sitting in the traffic jam at main street. And that noise is not your car, so the jer... Lucas is driving. So, I will be there with my bike in two minutes and you come in with me." he said.  
"House, I won't...", but she realised that he had already put down the phone.

"What happened", Lucas asked, "did he say he's not coming? You didn't even tell him that the patient is the man who fired him. Were you afraid that he would say something like Walker should die instead?"  
"Yes, something like that", she answered. "And he didn't say no. He sad that he comes here with his bike and give me a ride to the hospital." She didn't know if she should try to smile.  
Lucas needed all his nerves to be able to smile. "It's all right, Lisa. He is right, we will never get there with a car. I'll come for you at six. Is it all right?"  
"Yes, it will be perfect." After kissing him she got out of the car. House just arrived and gave her a helmet. He didn't even look at Lucas, just started the engine and drove away. Cuddy held him tight.

Lucas felt a great stone growing in his chest. 'Walker is the Head of the Board.', he thought. 'He was the one, who fired House. But what if he dies now? A sudden collapse can mean anything. And if he dies, there will come another Head of Board. And what if the new head will want House back? Or what if House saves Walker's life? He was a good doctor after all, even Lucas had to admit it. So what if he cures Walker and he realises that he couldn't fire him after that?', one possibility was worse than the other.  
"Dammit", he cried out.

"I will definitely not do it", House said. "He fired me so he decided he doesn't need me. So, he doesn't need my surgery either."  
"House", Cuddy knew that his reaction will be something like this, "I am still your boss"  
"For only five days", he said. He wanted to sound sarcastic but he was rather sad. She noticed it.  
"As I said", she started again, "I am still your boss and I want you to cure Dr Walker." She had some hope in her voice. 'Maybe, if he cures him, Walker will change his mind', she thought.  
"All right. But I won't visit him. I will only read his files. But I can tell you right now, I would be surprised if it wasn't some poison. I think his wife finally realised what kind of husband she had." He didn't sound like joking.

"We tested for everything", Foreman told him when he walked in.  
"It is poison", House said.  
"How do you know?", Thirteen asked, "_You _poisoned him? Because in that case it would be really helpful if you told us what poison it is."  
"Yes, that was my grandiose plan", House said. He could sound sarcastic this time. "I poisoned him, then I cure him, he will fall onto his knees in front of me and will beg me to come back. Oh, it's so romantic."  
"Good", Foreman wanted to end the comedy. "And what's next?"  
"His wife is a chemist", House said. "Just go to his house and you will find plenty of possible poisons. Test all of them. There will be your answer."  
The team left the office.

House walked to his table and sat down. He started his computer and reserved a room at a New York hotel for a month and ordered a plane ticket for Friday. He will definitely leave Princeton for a while and one month will be enough to find out if he wants to stay in New York with Stacy.

Days past and so the tests but the right poison wasn't found. The team searched desperately for anything that could help, but no decease fit the case. House refused any other help from the moment he stated that the problem is poisoning. On Friday he went to his office and found his desperate team there.

"All right, this is my last day, but you don't need to look so desperate", he said. "You will have to learn living without me..."  
"It's really funny, House", Foreman said.  
"Walker is dying", Thirteen finished his sentence.  
"You didn't find the poison yet?", House asked. "Did you search it at her golf club too?"  
"Nothing referred to that she plays golf", Thirteen tried.  
"Walker and she are the members of the same club as Cuddy", House said. The team left to check the new information.

House got his cane and walked to Cuddy's office. He knew that she will be with Walker. He left a note on her table and left. He switched off his self phone while walking to his car. He headed right to the airport with a funny feeling that he forgot something.

"House was right. Again", Dr Walker said to Cuddy. "Maybe I was wrong."  
"Dr Walker, you need a lot of rest", Cuddy said.  
"No, Dr Cuddy, I need a divorce lawyer", he tried to joke, "And I think I need to ask House to stay. He is a real genius." Cuddy tried not to smile.  
"If you think so", she said. "I'll tell him, that you changed your mind. And now, you really need some rest."  
"Thank you, Dr Cuddy."  
"Thank House", she said.  
"Yes, but we need to find more donations if he stays." Cuddy walked out with a smile.

"House, you were right", Foreman ran into his office. "It was the wife. The poison was in her golf club case, as you predicted. She made a cocktail of..." He suddenly realised that nobody was there.

Cuddy wanted to tell House that he got his job back as soon as possible, so she decided to go to her office and call him. As she entered, she saw a note on her desk. She knew that something was wrong. She walked to the desk and read the note. After it she sat down on the floor and began to cry.

'No,I can't loose you like that', she thought and read the note again.

"Sorry for being the most annoying employee in the world. I hope your life will be easier without all the mess I would make. Goodbye. H"


	5. Conspiracy

Thank You for all the great reviews. I didn't expected that so many peaole will like my writing. In this chapter I will make some thing clear and after that the story will definitely turn HUDDY, I promise. And I seem to have time to write it today, so if everything will be all right I will publish another chapter today.

Till that, read, review and enjoy. All suggestions are welcome as always.

* * *

Conspiracy

_'No, I can't loose you like that', she thought and read the note again._

Cuddy ran out of her office to stop House wherever he wanted to go. She forgot about everything at that moment: her hospital, her duties, even her engagement. First she went to his office but nobody was there. The team already left for the weekend. She decided to talk to Wilson. 'If anybody, he surely knows where House would go', she thought.

"Come in", Wilson said hearing the knock on his door. "Hello, Cuddy", he was already waiting for her. "How is Dr Walker?"  
"He's fine", she said, "He changed his mind about House."  
"Hey, that's good news, isn't it? Why are you still look so desperate?", he asked looking at her.  
"House left."  
"What do you mean by that? Left for the weekend? He surely celebrates..."  
"No, Wilson, he left. I had no time to tell him about his job. He left this note on my table", she gave Wilson the note. "I can't even call him. His self phone is off.", she was really desperate while looking at Wilson. She waited for some help from the man. Something like he can reach House somehow. She had to know that she didn't loose him.  
"I'll do my best to find him, Lisa", Wilson said. There were no emotions on his face. "He told me some weeks ago, that he got an e-mail from Stacy. She's at New York."  
"What?", Cuddy felt even more desperate. 'What does Stacy want from House. She has a husband. They broke up two times. She has nothing to do with House.'  
"Stacy divorced", Wilson said as he could read her mind. "She asked him to try again if he thinks so. Maybe he thought, that after he has nothing left here, he could give it a try."  
"He has nothing left here", Cuddy repeated. She needed all her strength for holding back her tears. "And what will I do now?"  
"Cuddy, I know that House is important to the hospital..."  
"To the hospital?!"  
"Calm down. Don't forget about your current status. You have a fiance, don't you?", Wilson seemed as cruel as in her dreams. But now, she knew it was not only a nightmare. She made her decision. And House left. This was the cruel reality.  
"Right.", she tried to stay calm, "Tell him that I give him two weeks", she was sure that Wilson can reach House. "I'll tell the board that he's on vacation. And now, I have to talk Foreman."  
"He will be happy to be the boss again", Wilson sound sarcastic.  
As Cuddy left the office Wilson started to smile. 'Maybe it will finally work', he thought and reached for the phone.

"Hello, James", Stacy said. "How is our plan working?"  
"Cuddy goes mad. House surely goes to New York.", Wilson told her smiling. "He left a note on Cuddy's desk. She nearly cried when she told me."  
"Yes, Greg called me that he comes here. I've already canceled his reservation at the hotel."  
"He got back his job. He has two weeks to come back", Wilson said.  
"That will be more than enough", Stacy started to smile too, "He will be at home for Christmas."  
"Call me if anything happens. I have to make my moves here", he said. "I'll inform you too."  
"Okay", she said, and they both put down the receivers. 'I hope he won't be angry', she thought.

Wilson went to House's office. He knew what to look for as he saw it one day when House tried to hide his lunch in his drawer. He was sure that House didn't give it to Cuddy. He would have told him if he had done it. It took not much time to open the locked drawer. He finally found the small velvet box and the letter. He knew it was important because House didn't tell him about it. He knew what to do with them but now, he had to wait.

Cuddy phoned Foreman and told him that he was the temporary Head of Diagnostics and went home. She felt even more desperate when she saw Lucas smiling. He surely was happy about House's discharge. 'I have to tell him', she thought.

"Lucas...", she saw how Lucas' mood turns from happiness to desperation during her speech, but that feeling was not the same as she felt. She knew that she made a big mistake and now, she didn't know how to correct it.

"I was thinking about an early birthday present to Rachel", Lucas said suddenly. He wanted to change the topic as soon as possible. "I think we should go to Disneyland tomorrow." She looked at Lucas, he was smiling hopefully.  
'Maybe this trip will show if I could live the life I chose', she thought and said: "All right.", she tried to smile back at him, but couldn't, so decided to go to the bedroom. She packed her and Rachel's stuff into a great suitcase and went to bed early. She had now the excuse for not talking to Lucas, as they had to wake up early to catch their plane. 'I will definitely make my final decision on this trip', she told to herself. 'Lucas has right to know if I can't live with him. Even if this is my last chance of having a family.' But before ending the day she had to make one more call.

House walked towards the exit. He was haggard because of the flight and wanted to have a rest as soon as possible. But somebody was waiting for him at the door.  
"Hi, Greg", she said.  
"Hello, Stacy."  
"I need to talk to you about something", she said.  
"All right, but first I have to check in my hotel."  
"No, you don't. I cancelled your reservation.", Stacy has something behind her smile. It was strange and House didn't understand, what it was, but it had nothing to do with love. He felt surprised.  
"All right, then. What about some food? You pay.", he grinned. She smiled back.

"Hallo", Wilson answered the phone and he became really surprised when he heard who called him.  
"Wilson, this is Cuddy", she said. "I just wanted to tell you that Rachel, Lucas and I will go to Disneyland, so I will not at town at the weekend."  
"And you would like to ask me to be on charge if anything happens?", he already knew her answer.  
"Yes, if you don't mind."  
"It's all right, Cuddy. Have a nice trip.", he said and finished the call. 'Dammit. I have to act now.', he thought and called a delivery service.

House and Stacy were sitting in a small French restaurant near Stacy's home were they leaved House's baggage. They had eaten a light lunch and now it was time to talk about the _plan.__  
_"Why do I have the feeling that I missed something?", House asked.  
"Because you are smart and know your friends well.", Stacy was smiling.  
"I knew that there is something Wilson didn't tell me. So, tell me, what's going on? I am listening."  
"I talked to James on phone a lot after you... well, after Mayfield.", she started. "We were worried about you."  
"Yeah, everybody was worried..."  
"Greg, please...", she said. "We didn't want to get involved, but then you found out about Lisa and Lucas, and they moved in together. James thought that you could already have some chances, but then something happened nearly a month ago."  
"Yeah, they fired me."  
"Well, to speak of that, you got your job back.". House raised an eyebrow. "But I wasn't talking about your discharge. What I am talking about happened a day earlier."  
"What?", House became more and more confused.  
"Lucas went to James and told him that he wanted to propose.", she said.  
"What? Lucas told Wilson, that he wanted to marry Cuddy. But why?"  
"You know that, don't you?"  
"Well I suppose he wanted Wilson to stop me if I wanted to stop him."  
"Yes, mainly that.", she said. "But James argued that Lisa won't be happy with Lucas. Because she loves you."  
"She doesn't love me, Stacy. She told me that I have no chance a lot of times."  
"I can assure you that she loves you. And right now she is about to realise that.", she grinned.  
"What? How?", he was even more confused, but after a second everything became clear. "Oh, I see. That's why I got that e-mail. You knew about the proposal, but not about my discharge. You and Wilson decided to make Cuddy jealous, so she would finally realise that she loves me."  
"Well, it seems to work."  
"Really?", House turned from confused to excited.  
"Yes. James now sets everything at home for her. She was really desperate when she realised that you came to me", she was still smiling, "She was really jealous."  
House was looking at the table. 'Maybe I really have some chance. And my friends finally started to play my way.', he said to himself and finally stated to smile. 'Let's give it a try', he thought. "I have to call Wilson."

Next morning somebody knocked on Lisa Cuddy's door. She was surprised as she wasn't waiting for anybody and she already had to finish packing for the trip to Disneyland. Rachel was sill sleeping and Lucas was at the bathroom so she went to the door and opened it. She became even more surprised by the visitor.

"I have a package and a letter to Miss Lisa Cuddy", he dispatch-rider said.  
"I am Lisa Cuddy", she said.  
"Right. I need a signature here." Cuddy signed the form and he gave her what he brought and went away. She wanted to ask who the package came from, but the rider was vanished already. She looked at the small velvet box in her hand and the envelope and finally realised who sent them. The envelope had only her name on it with that painfully familiar writing. She closed the door, stared at the velvet box and began to cry.


	6. Lilies

As I promised, the next chapter is here. Maybe it is time to establish the real HUDDY, but first we have to get rid of her current boyfriend.

All suggestions are welcome.

Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Lilies

_She closed the door, stared at the velvet box and began to cry._

Lisa was sitting on the couch having the small velvet box in her hand but had not enough courage to open it. Then suddenly the bathroom's door opened and Lucas came out.

"Did you ask something, honey?", he asked. "I heard some noise from here."  
"No, Lucas", she said. "It was only an old woman collecting donations for the homeless."  
"All right then. I'll get dressed.", he didn't notice the box, but the painful look on her. "Is everything all right, Lisa?", he asked.  
"Yes", she said. "Well, no. My stomach is aching, that's all." She didn't lie. Her stomach was aching for hours, though she didn't want to mention it. But now, it seemed to be a great excuse for her desperate look.  
As Lucas went to the bedroom, she put the box and the letter into her bag. She didn't want Lucas to find out. She will open them when she had time and courage to do so. Maybe only after the trip.

"Do you think I should go home?", House asked Stacy. He was sitting on her coach where he had slept last night. They had talked about a lot of things, mainly his feelings for Cuddy and now, he wasn't sure what he should do.  
"I think, you should.", Stacy said. "James called me and told that he sent your present to Lisa."  
"Dammit."  
"What? You didn't want to give it to her?", Stacy became confused.  
"No. I totally forgot about that. How had Wilson found out?"  
"He saw it in your drawer the other day. By the way, what is it?"  
"I don't want to tell you yet. Maybe after her reaction."  
"All right. But now, I really think that you should go home. Maybe tomorrow.", she said. "You should be there to see her reaction." She smiled.  
"Okay, I'll buy a plane ticket. Can I use your laptop?"  
"That way", she pointed toward the other room, and House left. 'Lisa, I hope you will do the right thing', Stacy thought.

"Unconscious woman, collapsed at the airport, had stomach ache this morning", the ambulance shouted.  
"Dr Cuddy?", the nurse looked desperate. "Somebody, page Dr Foreman."

"What happened to her?", Wilson asked Foreman after the operation.  
"She had appendicitis.", he answered. "Chase cut it out."  
"She wanted to go to Disneyland", Wilson wondered. "Where is Rachel?"  
"The girl is with Lucas in her room. Cuddy is still not awake."  
"All right. I'll go to visit her."

James Wilson was standing at the door of the hospital room where his boss was lying unconscious. He saw the desperate man sitting on a chair next to her and a little girl playing at the end of the bed.  
"Hhhhouse", she whispered. Lucas looked even more desperate.  
Wilson looked up and went to her. He didn't want to make the situation even worse, but he was a doctor after all and he wanted to check her status. Lucas looked at him.  
"You were right", he said. "She can't be happy with me." Wilson didn't answer.  
"Let me have the chance to tell her, will you?", Lucas sounded really sad. Wilson nodded and left the room. He had a call to make.

"House, don't be nervous, but Cuddy is at hospital", Wilson couldn't choose any worse start.  
"What?", House was confused, "what happened?"  
"She had an operation. Appendicitis. She is stable now."  
"But how?"  
"They were going to Disneyland with Rachel", Wilson didn't want to mention Lucas. "She collapsed at the airport. Chase operated her. Everything is all right now."  
"I'll go there with the first plane", House said.  
"House..."  
"Yes?"  
"She called you while being unconscious. And Lucas heard. He will tell her when she wakes up." House felt a great feeling rising in his soul.  
"I'll be there as soon as possible", he said. Wilson finished the call.

House told Stacy about the operation and she agreed that he should go home immediately. He unfortunately got no ticket for the next plane though but only for the one that would arrive in Priceton at midnight. He didn't care. He was working at the hospital after all and had the right to go in whenever he wanted.

Lisa Cuddy woke up in one of the PPTH room as she could recognise the place. The first person she saw was Annie, the babysitter who was sitting in a chair with Rachel sleeping in her arms. She looked over the room, but there was nobody else there.  
"Annie", she asked, "where is Lucas?" The babysitter looked at her.  
"He called me to come here", she said. "He said something about moving out from somewhere."  
'Moving out?', she didn't understand. 'Maybe it's some business stuff.' But it couldn't be that, as they were going on a vacation. "Did he mention when he will come back?"  
"Not to me", Annie said."Lisa, I don't want to look cruel or something, but it's already 8 o'clock and I had to go home now. Can you call somebody to take care of Rachel, please?"  
"Of course", she said and called a nurse. "Brenda, could you page Dr Wilson for me, please."  
"Yes, Dr Cuddy", the nurse answered, "He also told me to call him when you are awake."

They didn't have to wait much for Wilson, and when he finally had Rachel in his arms, he asked Brenda to find her a place to sleep. The babysitter and the nurse left.  
"How are you?", Wilson asked when they finally got alone.  
"What happened to me?", she asked. Wilson told her everything except for her unconscious speech. He kinda promised Lucas not to tell her after all.  
"You have to take a rest", Wilson finally said.  
"Could you call Lucas and tell him that I'm awake?", she asked. Wilson looked confused, but there was no need to answer. At the door there was Lucas standing. She tried to smile at him.  
Wilson realised that he's not needed and he went out. Though he didn't went too far as he thought, that Cuddy would need somebody after Lucas told her the truth about her speech.

"How are you?", Lucas asked. "You look pale." He got her hand in his.  
"I feel weak."  
"No surprise", he tried to smile but wasn't really succeed.  
"Sorry about messing up our holiday. I'll make it up somehow."  
"Don't think about it now", he said. He was thinking about not telling her. 'But Wilson will tell it to House, and Hose will surely let her now.' He wanted to tell her himself. He owed her with that. And after it, he will leave, giving her the chance to be happy with House.  
"Lisa", he started, and she saw that there were something wrong. He didn't smile.  
"You don't need to worry, Lucas, I'll be all right, this operation is kind of a routine." He shook his head.  
"Lisa, when you were unconscious after the operation", he had to tell her and there was no better way to do so, "you called for House." He nearly began to cry.  
Cuddy didn't know what to answer. 'I really called for House?'  
"Lisa, you know that I love you", Lucas told.  
"Oh, Lucas."  
"Don't.", he said. "I love you as much, that I can realise you won't be happy on my side even if this is my deepest wish."  
"But..."  
"Lisa, please. We both know that you love House. And he loves you too in his own way. Maybe he won't offer such life I could to you, but I had to realise that you won't be happy with me, even if gave you everything. The fact is that your love for House is stronger than your wish for a real family. I have to bow to it. I don't tell that I will always love you, Lisa. But I love you now and give you the chance for happiness with the man you _really_ love. I hope he can take his chance."  
"Oh, Lucas..."  
"Good bye, Lisa", he said finally and walked out of the room. And her life.

Wilson looked into Cuddy's room after Lucas left and he saw her crying.  
"Can I do anything for you?", he asked.  
"Could you look for Rachel and find out if she wants anything?", she asked back.  
"Of course."  
"Thanks.", she said. "I'll be all right", she answered his next question without waiting for it.  
"Okay", Wilson said and left the room. Cuddy now had the time for thinking about her life.

The plane on which Gregory House was travelling from New York to Princeton arrived on time thought he felt as it had been late ages. He checked out with an unbelievable speed for a cripple, bought a bouquet of white lilies at the airport store and caught a taxi to PPTH. He was sure that Cuddy was sleeping as it was midnight, but he _needed_ to see her. In fact, it was better that she was sleeping. He didn't know how to speak to her. He needed time to collect his thoughts and courage.

Next morning Lisa Cuddy woke up from a very confusing series of dreams and looked at the beautiful bouquet next to her bed. They were lilies, her favourite flowers. She knew who brought them, but didn't now how. 'He supposed to be in New York', she thought. But she knew that he was the only one who ever gave her lilies. In fact this was why she loved lilies so much. They reminded her that wonderful night back at Michigan. She can't help smiling. She felt happiness even though she knew she would feel guilt and sadness instead. She didn't know what kind of future she chose against having a family with Lucas, but she was sure that she loved House and finally wanted to give _them_ a chance.  
She looked out of the glass walls of her room and saw House walking in front of it. He gave him a smile and walked away.  
'Maybe this is _our_ time', she thought and looked back at the lilies.


	7. The Almost Forgotten Box

Thanks for liking and reviewing my story. I am really happy about so many people reads it.

...

Well, she finally has to open that very box, hasn't she? Let's see her reaction to it.

...

Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

The Almost Forgotten Box

_'Maybe this is _our_ time', she thought and looked back at the lilies._

Lisa Cuddy woke up from the sweetest dream she had for she didn't really remember how much time. She looked at the beautiful bouquet next to her bed and smiled. It was the second day after her operation and she had to stay at hospital all that week. She normally liked the hospital, but hated lying in bed and doing nothing. And she _really _wanted to be productive now. She had to make her moves. She knew that the ball was on her side now.

She didn't know how right she was about that, until the nurse came in with her breakfast.  
"Dr Cuddy", she said, "How are you today? Maybe, you can have some food now."  
"Sure", she answered. She didn't even noticed till that time how hungry she was.  
"And..."  
"Yes?"  
"Dr House sent you...", she looked confused about something, "well, he sent you this." She handed her the great tennis ball House used to play with. "He told that you may be bored and this is something that will cheer you up." The nurse turned her eyes and looked like she had her own opinion on House's present, but for her great surprise, Cuddy _really_ cheered up.

'So, you passed me the ball', she thought smiling after the nurse left. She looked after her and told herself 'And they have their daily gossip now.' She can't help smiling. But now, it was her turn and she had to find out something that fit their new game. She enjoyed this one even more than the former game full of yelling and quarrels. 'This will be much fun', she thought. But she had to wait till she could go home to act.

"Hey", Wilson looked in the other day.  
"Hey", Cuddy said. "What's going on?" Wilson told her everything about the hospital stuff and Rachel, of whom Cuddy's mother took care of since she were in hospital. But he intentionally left any information about a certain diagnostician. 'You have to ask it strait if you want to know', he grinned inside. He knew that Cuddy won't ask anyone but him to avoid gossips. And he even knew about the ball. 'That was a good one, House', he thought.  
He noticed that Cuddy was playing with the ball, but finally she asked the question.  
"And how's House doing?" She tried to sound as calm as she could.  
"He's at the clinic now. He has no case right at the moment and said he was bored." Wilson tried not to smile and he wanted to leave Cuddy alone with that funny look on her face soon, so as she could think about House's change. So he told: "But actually, I do have a case, so if you don't mind..."  
"All right, just go.", she said. "Thank you for coming and informing me."  
"You are welcome." he said and left. She was alone with her thoughts again.

The week passed by and Cuddy was finally released from the hospital. Wilson offered to take her home and her mother was to stay at her place for two more days so as to leave her some time to rest. House didn't even walked around her room during the week after leaving there the bouquet. 'He is really waiting for _my_ move', she thought.

When she was finally alone in her apartment, her mother and Rachel went for shopping, she had time to think again. She wanted to have the ball again in her hand so she looked for it in her bag where she put it before leaving the hospital.  
The place seemed really empty and lonely. She noticed the empty drawers and wardrobes where Lucas' things used to be. She suddenly felt guilty. She knew that he loved her and would do anything for her. Suddenly the thought of phoning him crossed her mind. But she changed her mind again. 'No. I have decided, and he doesn't deserve any kind of messing with his feelings.' He also made his choice by telling her about her unconscious speed. He could remain silent and maybe they could make their relationship up finally. But he was much of a gentleman than that, and let her have happiness.

'But can I really be happy with him?' When this thought came into her mind she reached something unfamiliar in her bag. It was not round as the ball she was looking for, but kind of a box. 'The box', she realised. She completely forgot about the box and the letter. Now she took both out of her bag. She put the box on the table. She didn't know how she would react and so didn't want to open it yet. She decided to read the letter first.

She took the envelope and stared her own name on it. She let her finger run over the familiar letters and then she opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out of it. The letter was not long and it looked like from the letters he had been really nervous while writing it. She began to read.

_Dear Lisa,__  
__  
__I don't know if you ever read this letter, but I needed to write my feelings down finally even if it's worthless. I know that I have no more chance to be with you and I feel really miserable about that.__  
__  
__After Mayfield, I thought I would be able to make all things out and maybe, just maybe, you will forget and excuse me about all the things I did at those last days. But my awaken was late. I tried my best to prove you that I changed, I really did, but you seemed not care.__  
__  
__I want you to know, to feel, that I will there for you always, even if you stay with Lucas. There is no one in this whole world who has the slightest chance to deal with me like you do... did. You were my last, my only, chance for being happy, but now I know, I lost that chance forever.__  
__  
__I decided to be there, even if only at the very background, and looking and taking care of you and Rachel. Sometimes I have the wish for making a family myself, but then I always have to realise that you, you and Rachel are the only ones who I want to have a family with.__  
__  
__I know it took much time to realise all these things and my feelings. And I know that it is too late now. But I have to keep a small portion of hope in the most hidden corner of my heart that some day I will be worth for your attention, maybe even for your love. I will be waiting for that very moment even if it takes my whole life, or eternity.__  
__  
__With all my love and respect,__  
__Greg__  
_  
She didn't really noticed when her tears started to come out, but she didn't mind at that moment. She knew how he felt now and she wanted to show him that she felt the same way. That she loved him. But she also wanted to make it withing their new game. She looked down at the box. She read the note on it: "To the most precious girl in the world." He was really good at choosing words. 'Well, Lisa, now or never.', she told herself.

She took the small velvet box in her hands and slowly opened it. She couldn't find words to describe the surprise she felt when looked inside the box. It was not a ring, not even any jewellery but another really small and really pretty box. She opened it carefully and suddenly a soft piece of music started from inside the box. It was a kind of lullaby for babies.  
She read the note again: "To the most precious girl in the world." She realised at that very moment that the gift was not for her, but for her daughter. She looked at the music box again and smiled and cried at the same time. This was too much of feeling for one day. She reached for her mobile.

House recognised the tone when his mobile started to ring and began to smile. He didn't know what she wanted but he was sure that it _must_ be something good for him. He knew he made the right moves now.  
"Yes", he said.  
"House", she started, fighting her tears, "Thank you." His smile even widened when he heard the music from the background.  
"You are welcome, Lisa."

* * *

Please review and let me know what moves do you think Lisa should make now. I think I didn't find the best idea yet and I really need your help. So please, review.


	8. Cuddy's Move

Well, I woke up with this idea to make out the game. I hope you will like it and I promise I won't forget the suggestions I got. I save them for later.

So here comes the next chapter. Review me, please.

* * *

Cuddy's move  
_  
__"House", she started, fighting her tears, "Thank you." His smile even widened when he heard the music from the background.__  
__"You are welcome, Lisa." _

After talking to House, Cuddy finally had the idea about her next move. But she knew she needed some help to do so. First of all she spent two hours at her laptop browsing the Internet, but finally she found the exact thing she was looking for. She reached for her mobile again and dialed.  
"Hey."  
"Wilson I need your help", she started.

Gregory House walked into his office next morning with a wide smile on his face. He had breakfast with Wilson, and he let him have anything he wanted. He payed for it, of course. Wilson acted a bit wired, but after all the things House told him, it was not surprising. He was so happy about the news that he also let him go back and have another heap of pancakes. When entering his office House finally understood why his friend was so kind that morning. He looked at his table and saw his huge tennis ball on it. 'So, you helped Cuddy, you bastard', but he smiled still. He sat down and started to look for some clue about Cuddy's move, maybe some gift, but didn't find anything. He became curious. 'You know I like puzzles, don't you, Cuddles?', he woke up and walked to Wilson's office.

"Okay, what is it?", he entered the office without knocking as always.  
"What is what?", Wilson asked smiling.  
"I got my ball back. And you offered me breakfast today to keep me away from my office", House said, "So, you know what she did. And you will tell me now."  
"Not by any chance", Wilson was still smiling.  
"You know what's going on, don't you?"  
"Yup."  
"But you won't tell me", House looked as a sad puppy who wants some food.  
"No way", Wilson said, "This is your puzzle. You have to find it out alone."  
"But, give me some hint at least."  
"You will like it". House looked at him as he wanted to kill him and turned around.  
"And you call yourself my friend", he murmured.  
"Have a nice day, House", Wilson said still smiling.

House looked for Cuddy and for any kind of hints all day. He had no case and didn't want to go to the clinic so he had time for that. But even his hardest try of finding out anything had no result. He didn't even meet Cuddy to ask her about hints. He was thinking about giving up when he heard a familiar music. It took him a while till he realised that his self phone was ringing. The tone was the lullaby from the little music box he gave to Cuddy, and on the screen he saw the name _Lisa. _He was wondering how she could do this, but then the breakfast came into his mind. 'It was Wilson. He changed the name from Cuddy to Lisa and set up this tone. He must have done it when I went for the extra pancakes.' He started to smile. 'Good one, Cuddy. You use any tool you can get. I like it'. He answered the phone.

"Hey", he said.  
"Hey", she started. "I was wondering what you are planning for Christmas."  
"Nothing", he said. "Maybe a bottle of scotch and playing the piano. Why?"  
"I'm organising a dinner for the closest colleagues. Wilson and your team told they are coming and I'd like you to come too."  
"But you are Jewish, Cuddy", he said. "You don't celebrate Christmas."  
"Maybe I want to spend my time with some people I like", she reflected, "and I don't need any religious excuse for that. By the way, are you coming?"  
"Maybe. And where is the trap?"  
"Well, I don't have the time to do all the cooking, so I decided to organise a hot pot party. Everybody brings something."  
"Cripples excluded, of course", House tried.  
"Well, I heard from Wilson that you happen to be a great cook and I thought..."  
"I have no kitchen stuff", he said.  
"You can use my kitchen", he heard from her voice that she was smiling. 'This can be more fun than I thought', he told himself.  
"And what should I make?", he asked.  
"You can choose anything", she said, "except for the cake as Wilson wants to make that."  
"All right", he said, "I'll let you know if I decided about the meal."  
"So, you are coming?", she asked happily.  
"Of course", he said, "But you will buy all the stuff I need for the cooking."  
"Deal", she said.

The team, House and Cuddy was sitting in the conference room where Wilson asked them to come. They didn't now what was going on and became more confused, when Wilson walked in with a heap of gift boxes.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen", Wilson started. He wanted everyone listening to him. "I brought here your gift boxes. They are one of a kind."  
"What is it about?", Thirteen asked.  
"It's a kind of Secret Santa for my party", Cuddy answered before Wilson. "But it's something different, I suppose."  
"Yes", Wilson said. "Here are the rules.", while speaking he gave a box to everyone. "You have to buy a present to somebody and put it into this box. Money limit is $10. You can't exceed the money or the size limit. You won't know who you give the present to, so be careful. You will get the name for your gift card at Cuddy's before the dinner. Is everything clear?"  
"But how could we shop something that is suitable for _anyone_?", Thirteen looked at him confused.  
"Not for anyone but for anyone in this group.", Wilson smiled. "Anyway, you should use your imagination."  
"And now, get back to work", Cuddy said and walked out. Wilson followed her.

The week passed and so came the Saturday when the dinner was due to. The team was very busy with a new case and hardly had time for thinking about presents, but finally everybody was able to find something. Cuddy got a long list from House on Friday with all the things he needed for cooking, so she had to spend three hours with shopping that evening. She also prepared her meal which was an old family recipe that her grandmother had always cooked for Hanukkah. She hoped that everybody would like it.

On Saturday morning at ten House was knocking on Cuddy's door. He held the familiar gift box in his hand and smiled. Cuddy smiled back as she opened the door and let him in.  
"Well", she said, "the kitchen is there. I'll be playing with Rachel here. Ask for me if you don't find anything or need any help."  
"Okay", House said and left toward the kitchen.

After two hours of playing with Rachel Cuddy went to the kitchen.  
"Peeking is not fair", House said with a grin.  
"I'm not peeking", Cuddy smiled back. "I'm only preparing some lunch for Rachel. After she ate she will sleep and then I can help you, if you'd like."  
"I'll be ready till that", he smiled.  
"Then why did you come so early?", she asked making a step toward him.  
He stepped in front of her looking into her eyes. "I wanted to make sure it will be ready on time."  
"Really?", she asked still looking into his eyes.  
"Really", he said and kissed she on her lips gently. When they parted, House broke the silence: "You should take care of Rachel." He was still looking into her eyes. She smiled at him and left.

The dinner was really pleasant with a lot of chatting and laughing. They all ate a lot of food and opened their gifts, which made them laugh even more. Cuddy got a fancy knife for opening envelopes fro Thirteen which she intended to give to Wilson, and she gave a small statue of Santa to Taub. Chase got a $10 bill surely from Taub who had not the time nor the imagination for this game. "Killjoy", House told him.  
Wilson got a calendar from Chase, and Thirteen got a Bigfoot model from House. "That's a good one", she laughed.  
House got a pair of gloves from Wilson. They really had a great time and started to leave at about eleven.

"Do you need some help, Cuddy", Wilson asked.  
"No, thank you", she said looking at House from the corner of her eyes. Wilson noticed the gesture and smiled at her.  
"I see", he said, "Good night then."  
"Good night.", Cuddy said, "To all of you."  
"House, don't you come", Chase asked suddenly. Cuddy blushed.  
"No", House was ready to save the situation, "I saw that there is some cake left and I couldn't let _her_ to eat it. She already has that big butt, you know."  
"Thank you, House", Cuddy said sarcastically.  
"You are welcome.", he grinned and closed the door.

"Did you see how they looked at each other?", Thirteen asked.  
"You are imagining it", Chase said.  
"Am I?" The all went to their own car and drove home.

"So", she started.  
"So?"  
"It was a great night." She smiled.  
"I suppose. But you really don't want me to help with all those stuff, do you? I'm a cripple, you know."  
"No", she said. "I'll do it on my own."  
"All right", he said. "But maybe I can _really _help you out with that cake." She started to laugh. "I love you when laughing", he told her looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.  
"Then you should try more often make me lough rather than making me feel miserable", she sound severely.  
"I will try my best", he said and kissed her. It was much longer and more passionate that their former kiss but he finally finished it. "You need some rest.", he said and opened the door. "We will have time for each other later." She smiled but felt a bit surprised. She didn't think that House would be such a gentleman.  
"And I have a lot of things to do", he said. "I have a ball to pass, you know." She smiled at him again.  
"Good night then, House", she said.  
He kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Lisa.", he said and walked toward his bike. She was looking him driving away and stood there for some more minutes thinking about their relationship. 'No better start, I suppose.' She went back to the house still smiling.


End file.
